Speak Now
by tlouise
Summary: Taylor Swift 'Speak Now' Song Fic. How hard will Bella fight for Edward? Better then it sounds. R&R.


**I don't own any lyrics or characters in this fic. I only wish I did **

**Speak Now- Taylor Swift**

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said, "speak now"

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"

And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

"Alice! Please drive faster" I beg anxiously. Today was the day. It had been four months since the fateful day I received that letter. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The elegant script on overpriced and gaudy paper should have been my first indication of the heartbreak to come. Of course, at the time, I never expected the pretentious-looking tastes to be his. 'Dear Isabella, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali...' I never finished reading that letter. It fell to the floor as if it was a feather, my hands limp as my heart shattered into millions of pieces.

It had taken me three months and 25 days before I picked myself up out of my funk and decided to fight for Edward… on Alice's insistence and devilish plan, of course. Alice was my best friend, a constant in my life whom I'd always be grateful. She was a force to be reckoned with. Very few took her on and lived to tell the tale, her determination and no-bullshit attitude putting many in their places. Of course there is a downside to having a best friend as amazing as Alice. It was her brother, Edward.

I met Alice and Edward in high school. As a new student in Forks, Washington, I was stared at and the talk of the tiny town. Prior to my arrival, I was a loner. I sat by myself at lunch and hung out with my mother and father at home when I wasn't reading. Finding friends had never worried me before.

It was my first day, as I sat at a lone desk in French that all that changed. Alice Cullen entered the classroom with a flourish, which I later learnt that was just caused by her exuberant attitude. Her vivid green eyes flitted around the class before settling on me. Her face broke into the most angelic smile, lighting up her ethereal face as she rushed over to introduce herself.

We became close friends that day, the same day in which she introduced me to her brother. As we sat in the cafeteria, chatting about our likes and dislikes a strange buzzing feeling rushed through me. Feeling unusual, I began to tell Alice that I was going to the nurse, however, a velvet-and-honey voice spoke before I had the chance.

"Hello Alice... who is this?" Gasping from the warmth that shot through me at the sound of this voice, my head shot up. There stood in front of me, what one could only call an angel. His golden-copper hair was messy and stood in a variety of directions, but the look only set off his flawless pale skin and emerald green eyes that sparkled with curiosity.

That was it for me. I knew, somehow deep within my heart that I would never love anyone the way I would with Edward. As high school students, we dated. He was my first everything; my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first time, and most importantly, my first love. We were strong together, overcoming arguments big and small with an 'us against them' mentality.

The only fight we never overcame turned out to be the one that broke us. It was our final year of High School and people were growing up and moving away. Edward and I had both been accepted into several schools, many of which were not close to the others. Edward was more then excited about the possibility of Dartmouth, whilst I was undecided. He tried everything he could to convince me to move to New Hampshire, while I was altogether too interested in Chicago.

Arguing became the main focus of our relationship. I never wanted to give him up, I loved him too much, but I also never wanted to hold him back. The two desires were impossible to reconcile. Graduation came and went, so did our relationship. He moved off to Dartmouth, so Alice told me, and I moved to Chicago.

Four years later, I returned to Washington to live with Alice in our own apartment in Seattle. In college I often dated, however I never found the spark that I had had with Edward. Alice knew better then to speak of Edward when we were together, and I chose to live in denial. It wasn't until that day that I realised just how much I truly

missed out on.

As I come back to the present, I realise that I am bouncing in my seat anxiously my fingers digging into the expensive leather. "Bella, I'm trying here. I know how much you need this…. How much he needs this. I wouldn't miss his wedding otherwise." Alice replies. My eyes start to tear as it feels like the weight of this is crushing me. "Alice, what if he doesn't want me?" I cry. "Faith, Bella."

Ten minutes feels like a lifetime as we speed through the streets of Seattle. "Bella, when I stop, you need to run. It's almost time." Alice explains. I force myself to nod, thinking and imagining the worst. I don't realise that the car has come to a stop until Alice shouts "Go! I'll see you soon".

I scramble out of the car, my breath coming out in rough pants as I force my legs to move faster and faster. As I enter the church, all is eerily silent. All that I can hear is my own heartbeat in my ears and my harsh breathing. My hands shake as I push through the heavy double doors of the church.

As I enter, I pass the hallways leading to the dressing rooms. Standing in the corridor is someone I recognise as Emmett McCarty. I'd met Emmett many years ago, as he was one of Edward's best friends. Tough on the outside with huge muscles and a linebacker appearance, Emmett was truly a teddy bear who often looked out for me back in Forks.

I puff out a breath as I sneak closer to him. He looks up from the spot his eyes are burning in the carpet, my shoes entering his line of vision. He gasps as he reaches my face. "Bella… you took your time." He smiles in what almost appears to be relief. He pulls me into a tight hug, "I missed you, Kid." I smile genuinely for the first time, even as my stomach ties in knots. "Am I too late, Em?" I ask shakily. "I don't think you could ever be late, Bells."

Smiling slightly, I move to reply when a screeching voice is all that I can hear. "Kate! Where is my bouquet? And fix your hair!" I stare at Em with wide eyes. Surely this could not be the bride to be. He nods, sadly, his face appearing regretful for his friend. I peek past him to look down the hall where a group of people stand, all dressed in tacky pastel colours.

There is an older woman with blonde hair in a bun, wearing pearls and a salmon pink dress. The man appears to be the same age, wearing a baby blue suit, a white rose adorning his pocket. A younger man stands by, wearing the same shade of blue that his father wears. The whole family has an air of self-importance about them; I can only wonder what Edward's 'Fiancée' is like.

I shake my head to myself as I wonder if perhaps that is what Edward wants now. Surely not, right? I hug Emmett one last time before sneaking into the church where the pews are full. Not wanting to make a scene, I hide myself behind a large velvet curtain adorning the windows of the church. It is minutes later that music begins to play from the church organ.

A gasp gets stuck in my throat as Edward walks down the aisle in step with Emmett, his father and another man whom I do not recognise. He looks the same as he did four years ago, perhaps even more beautiful. My eyes tear as his eyes dart around the room, landing on the faces of everyone who ventured to see his nuptials. He is the same Edward as he was back then, handsome as ever, however, there is something different about him, a light lacking from his eyes.

My eyes never leave his until a new song begins, a song which is reminiscent of a death march. The aisle is filled with people suddenly, the bridesmaids dressed in a vomit-inducing pastel blue, whilst the bride suddenly enters in an all to over-the-top Cinderella inspired ball gown, prancing as if she were a pageant queen. She is not nearly as awful-looking as I had hoped. She is beautiful, in fact, but she is entirely well aware of this. Her strawberry blonde hair is in an extravagant bun, a white veil covering her Barbie-like face.

As her father places her hand upon Edward's my stomach rolls. I feel a movement to my side as Alice finds me in the curtain. I peek out once again to make sure that no one has seen me. "Alice, how can I do this? Does he not look happy?" I whisper, sadly. "No Bella, he hasn't looked happy since the day you left. When it's time… I can guarantee you…you will know exactly what to do." She replies softly. I nod carefully, as if in agreement. I'm still exceptionally doubtful about Alice's plan however. "That blonde groomsman is cute! Why have I never seen him before?" She whispers, causing me to release a shaky laugh. Only Alice could make me laugh at a time like this.

I tune out the ceremony, each word making me sick to my stomach. Alice nudges me, shocking me out of my reverie. "Go Bella!" I stumble out from the curtain, just as the pastor speaks. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence as I take a deep breath. With shaking hands I stand. "I do." Horrified eyes examine me as I speak clearly, no doubt to be heard in my voice. I stare straight into Edward's shocked emerald eyes.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion… but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I speak calmly, with determination. Several gasps are heard around the room. My eyes quickly meet Emmett who is smiling, before being elbowed by the blonde groomsman. 'What?' he mouths to him with a shrug.

My eyes settle back on Edward who appears to have tears in his eyes, hands twisting together as he is intensely focused on me. Tanya's furious eyes set on mine, before flicking back to Edwards and back to mine once more. "So don't say yes, run away now. I love you Edward, I always will." Edward begins to move, his feet moving closer to me as I do the same, determined to be near him for the first time in years. We meet in the middle of the aisle, right in the centre of the church and all his guests. "Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said "speak now"" I whisper, as tears fall from my eyes.

He moves a step closer, where I can feel his rapid breath and see every inch of his perfect face. "Bella" he whispers before his mouth crashes to mine fiercely. "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door." His breath mingles with mine, neither one of us refusing to be apart. "I love you so much, Bella." Completely unaware of the staring guests and livid ex-fiancee, we kiss again, determined to make up for the lost years..

"Edward!" the banshee screams, jarring us from our heated embrace "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Horrified gasps sound from the audience, the loudest stemming from the pastor. I snicker inappropriately at the disgusted look he focuses on Tanya. Edward turns to her, his arms still wrapped tightly around my body. "I'm sorry Tanya. Someday, you'll marry someone right for you… but that person is just not me. I think we both know that." He smiles down at me before apologising to the congregation of well-wishers and pretentious assholes.

I smile up at him before looking at the dumbfounded wedding party and furious bride, before I notice Alice standing beside the blonde groomsman, smiling goofily at me. I give her a subtle 'thumbs up', before turning all my attention back to the beautiful man in my arms, resolute in never letting this beautiful person get away from me again.

As we walk towards the back of the church, titters, throat clearing and shocked discussion is heard as everyone sits in shock. "Remind me to buy Alice a really nice present" I whisper to Edward as I bring our tightly woven hands up to my mouth, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his.

Edward pushes the door open with exuberance, exposing us to the beautiful pink sunset before lifting me into his arms, his face moving closer to mine as out lips meet in a heated kiss. "Baby, I didn't say my vows…so glad you were around when they said "Speak now"".

**I usually only write smut, so this is a nice change for me. I really love and recommend this song, so read and review, let me know what you thought. **


End file.
